


Sore Loser

by MochiMinWriting



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Consensual Possession, Established Relationship, F/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Possessive Behavior, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: A sore loser takes his anger out on you when he loses to Kirisaki Daiichi.
Relationships: Hara Kazuya/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Sore Loser

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Words/Violence & Non-consensual kissing
> 
> Repost from my new Tumblr @itsallanimeandgames

“You… You’re the bitch from Kirisaki Daiichi!”

You groaned from the impact of the wall on your back. When you opened your eyes you were met by the disgusting puke green of the Senshinkan High jersey on the guy who followed you once he saw you were alone.

After the game, you provided water and towels to the team before they retreated to the locker room. Hara always dragged you in there teasing you about helping him change, luckily enough Seto always stepped in and unhooked Hara’s arm from around your shoulders.

It wasn’t that you were a shy person but Hara was just too bold. He really didn’t mind having others see the things he did to you or the other way around.

One time you had left a pretty big hickey on his collar bone. You had made sure to put it just out of sight, where his shirt would surely cover. Unfortunately for you it was the first hickey you had ever dared to leave on him. Hara was so proud of it he went to school the next day without a tie, the first few buttons of his shirt open, and the mark on full display.

“She finally got the guts to mark me,” he announced with a shit-eating grin. You couldn’t look the rest of the guys in the eye the entire day after that.

You hadn’t walked far and were still in the building yet this guy was able to push you into a pretty secluded hall. There were signs that marked the passageway as restricted. 

Trespassing was the least of his concerns. All he could think about was how badly his team had gotten hurt during their game with Kirisaki Daiichi. 

“You know what they did to us!”

“I um-” you looked away knowing exactly what he meant. You knew all too well of their tactics but had no say in it. This was the first time you were being called out on it.

He had a good grip on your arms as he shook you. “What a bunch of worthless cheating assholes.”

“Get off of me!” You struggled against him, trying to push him away when his nails started digging into you. It was clear this guy intended to take out his frustrations on you.

“Shut up,” his hand went over your mouth. His eyes left yours for a moment to look you over. They lingered on your chest contemplating his next move. His hands soon followed as they began to feel you up and down. "I’m not above playing dirty off the court.”

“Stop-”

He shut you up with a kiss. His hands holding yours when you attempted to hit him.

That’s when you heard it.

_Pop._

Hara’s bubble popped. He rushed over when he thought he heard your muffled voice and now to personally witness this sleazy scumbag forcing himself onto his girlfriend… he lost it.

Hara pulled the guy off of you and slammed him face-first into the wall opposite you. He held him there with all his strength, a hand on his neck intending to cut off his air if he so much as moved.

“Kazuya,” you happily hugged him burying your face in his back. You were upset that he saw you like that, that you were unable to prevent it.

“Let go you-”

Hara turned the guy around slamming his back into the wall as he had done to you. One of his hands went to his neck and held down tightly to limit his breathing.

“Touching my Y/N-chan was a big mistake…” He applied more pressure causing the guy’s lips to go pale while his face became red as he attempted to breathe. “Kissing her was a death wish I will gladly fulfill for you.”

It was one thing for Hara to go along with Hanamiya’s tactics on the court. You wouldn’t allow him to become a murderer for your sake. 

“Kazu-kun stop,” you worriedly looked up at him knowing how mad he was. “Let’s just go before someone sees us.”

He softened at the sight of your tear-stained cheeks. Realizing what you wanted most was to get away from the guy.

The moment Hara let go of the guy he fell to the ground coughing, gasping for air. But it wasn’t enough for him. Hara kicked him a few times before taking a hold of your hand and pulled you out of there. He didn’t stop until you were safely outside and away from everyone.

He held your face in his hands, his thumbs wiping away the trail of tears. “I should kill him…” He knew it was his fault you were like this. That you were targeted because of him. He sucked at apologizing though and it wasn’t like he would stop. If anything he was sure he would reserve this extra hostility for his next game with Senshinkan.

“That’s not necessary.” You put your hands on top of his to assure him you were fine now that he was by your side. 

Hara leaned in for a gentle, chaste kiss. There was no devilish smirk after, no roguish lick, no eager tongue slipping past your lips, or playful bite. It was the first time he had ever kissed you like this.

You didn’t like it.

“I’m okay,” you assured him. Hara was someone who never admitted he was upset yet his actions honestly portrayed it.

If you said you were alright then he would take your word for it. But he would be damned if he ever even gave someone the opportunity to taste what was his again. He’d cut their fucking tongue off!

“From now on you aren’t allowed to leave my side.”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do this prompt for Seto and Hanamiya as well?


End file.
